


жжётся

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Poetry, Yakuza, Yakuza AU, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

тсукишима жжется ядом —  
и растит свою броню. 

кею многого не надо,  
даже, в общем-то, отнюдь —  
тишина. покой. порядок.  
и немножечко тепла. 

все плюются — "ну ты гадок!" —  
только уступают власть. 

тсукишима цедит виски,  
гладит пальцем пистолет —  
_если ты не самый быстрый,  
в огнестреле толку нет._  
кей не быстрый, но умелый  
и легко читает взгляд,  
потому и ~~наглый~~ смелый —  
в этом он не виноват. 

тсукишима в баре ночью  
видит черного кота —  
тот в словах до боли точен,  
заметать следы мастак.  
кею с ним не неприятно —  
может быть, и хорошо:  
чувства слишком уж невнятны,  
не ложатся словно шелк.  
тсукишима морщит губы,  
обсуждает новый план. 

мысли "он тебя погубит"  
режут сердце пополам. 

кей проходит /жизнь/ с куроо —  
жизнь длиною в года два:  
перестрелки, много крови.  
ночью — общая кровать. 

обсуждения. якудза.  
бары, крепкий алкоголь.

тсукишиму мысли грузят,  
а слова приносят боль.  
он уходит поздно ночью —  
/котик/ дремлет рядом /ню/. 

/котик/ был не слишком точен,  
чтобы расколоть броню.


	2. филин ухает

Филин ухает со стойки —  
Хей, бармен, подлей еще!  
К алкоголю он не стойкий,  
Но выходит длинный счет.  
Акааши подливает,  
Смотрит в желтые глаза.  
Филин много понимает,  
Но не может рассказать. 

Филин ухает — "Акаши!" —  
И проглатывает слог.  
У бармена мысли в кашу,  
Ну а тут такой предлог.  
/Он/ рассказывает много —  
Но в итоге ни о чем. 

(Все такие недотроги  
Собрались к плечу плечом?) 

Филин ухает — мне виски!  
Или, может быть, абсент...  
Что покрепче, чтобы быстро  
И не чувствовать акцент.  
Акааши наливает —  
Филин платит хорошо 

/Он за это /забывает/  
Многое и словно шелк/ 

Филина зовут Бок/у/то —  
Мафиози клана птиц... 

Он и сам сова как будто —  
Столько различает лиц... 

/ 

Он пробалтывает что-то.  
За стаканом коньяка.  
Кейджи занят пусть работой,  
Только чувствует накал. 

И как дуло пистолета  
Упирает прямо в рот. 

/ 

Филин ухает из клетки,  
И бурлит водоворот.


End file.
